The present invention relates to a wireless communication technology for a mobile object, and more particularly to a wireless communication control apparatus, and a wireless communication control method, for a mobile object whose position can be detected.
A mobile communication terminal has a wireless communication function of connecting to a network (wireless communication network) such as a mobile telephone network, and carries out data communications. However, because the wireless communication network does not cover the whole range within which a mobile object moves, the communication speed may decrease, or a communication link may be disconnected, while the mobile object is moving. Therefore, it is difficult to always achieve the excellent communication quality. For the purpose of dealing with this problem, as disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3567167, the efficiency in communication is improved by identifying an obstacle on the basis of information obtained from an in-vehicle camera to estimate the temporal transition of a communication environment, and by changing values of communication parameters including the data transmission speed, and the packet length in response to a change in communication environment.